


Please Hikaru?

by Lynne12345



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Master/Slave relationship, Pain Kink, Smut, Twincest, bowjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynne12345/pseuds/Lynne12345
Summary: "P-please Hikaru."Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin may be twins but they love each other; their guests and fellow hosts all think that their brotherly love is just an act, when really it is real. Whenever they are alone they get a little naughty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: (Tw)incest, smut, BXB, pain kinks, slave and master relationship.

Moans of pleasure filled the room as Kaoru Hitachiin sucked his twin brother's cock. Hikaru finished in his brother's mouth with a moan.

"Good boy Kaoru," Hikaru praised his brother as Kaoru pulled his mouth away from Hikaru's cock and leaned back on his heels. 

“Thank you for allowing me to pleasure you master.” Kaoru said in a submissive tone, his head bowed. Kaoru liked making his brother happy so it wasn't any trouble to submit to him.


End file.
